Shining Star
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: As children gain special powers that stay with them until puberty, they're either taken to Hoshinoumi or captured by the Scientists. Even though all the users seemed to be gone, they were wrong. As another war unknown to them continues to break out, it pulls in the Student Council with their fates already intertwined.


I developed this crossover as a future preview to Part II of my own series. Specifically because the two contrast in views to special powers and how they deal with it when there's a group hunting them for it.

I'll explain more of the series as we go along.

Either way, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"It seems like we found them."

That voice came from a girl about 15-16 years old. She had very long and smooth dark red hair. Her uniform was a ragged military officer uniform with army green colors and long sleeves. A belt wrapped around the waist and her right shoulder and on her feet were dark green boots. On her head was wedge cap of the same army green color and on her left cheek a long scar.

She was accompanied by another girl who was around 13-14 years of age and the same light skin complexion as her. Reflecting the military style, she oddly had a Second World War Soviet helmet mixed with a uniform for enlisted American soldiers. In physical terms, she had short light magenta hair that stuck out of the helmet and eyes of the darker variant.

The pair were on the rooftop of building in the outskirts of the city. It a rare case, but there were few people outside, probably justified as it was a Tuesday evening. The sun was already down and the stars up, very visible as there was little light pollution in the area. Not many stores were open, except for an ice cream store at the corner of an intersection.

That was the main interest of the two girls who approached it. Specifically, they were interested in a certain group of people, or at least one of them. The girls were already at the left sidewalk across from ice cream place. The officer girl took out some binoculars and held them over her eyes with her right hand, looking at the balcony above to find their targets.

The main target of theirs was a short brown-haired boy with a blue school uniform. Eating an ice cream cone along with him the closest was white-haired girl with a pink uniform complete with yellow lines, trims and bowtie. Also aside him was a younger girl; though she had longer black hair, it could only be assumed she was the boy's younger sister. Accompanying them in a circular table, but still distant enough to be their own group, was another boy and girl with similar uniforms. The boy was bi-speculated with blue hair, getting close to the younger girl, whose long yellow hair was tied with a black and white-striped band and small pink flowers. Altogether, they were eating ice cream while looking up in the sky.

"Is it really them, Sergeant Mio?" the helmeted girl asked, prompting her invoked superior to lower her binoculars.

"We already had confirmation of this, Mei. Our target and allies match the descriptions. It's only a while longer before they hit."

"But why?" Mei asked. "Should they be gone to them by now?"

"Not exactly. Even if they're not using abilities now, they still may have of interest of both their and our own enemies."

"But they're not supposed to have powers anymore. Should they?"

"You can feel their energies, right?"

That provoked Mei to focus a little. After a while, she noticed the same point.

"Even after they've lost their powers, even with different ability systems, they still react to us. Because ours are unlimited compared to theirs, we share a certain enemy and with it a common destiny. There's only path they can go."

Mei nodded to her superior. Though she was a little thrown off by that statement, she was very familiar with it and what Mio was intending to do.

Soon after, the two girls saw a delivery truck come by, nearby swerving out of control. Though it looked like the pilot lost control, Mio could easily see the facade as it aimed straight towards the ice stand. She thought to herself how lucky they were to be there long before what was coming.

As the truck crashed, shaking the five student above the balcony, Mio could see the upcoming event ahead of them.

"So they've come," Mio prompted Mio to order.

"Time to go."

Mio put away her binoculars and picked up a small, clear white cylindrical crystal that glowed its color. Mei took out an identical crystal from her pocket and followed suit as their trinkets glowed.

Following it was a transformation sequence for their respective outfits. Mei's uniform was furnished with pink lines and trimmings as was her shoes. Her helmet had three glowing rings of the same color, decorated evenly by small white jewels. Finally, what was her crystal transformed into a Cossack short sword with a silver and magenta grip, complete with a leather scabbard made on her reformed belt. Mio had a similar transformation as the old military uniform got restored with three medals on her wedge cap and extra guards protecting her shins and arms. The crystal transformed behind her into a flat backpack that she put her arms through.

Once the sequences were done, the two caught eye of the following explosion.

"Provide support over here," Mio told her subordinate. "Move out!"

"Yes, Sergeant Mio!" Mei affirmed and with dark red energy at her feet, her superior jumped down.

* * *

The ground was shaking as the five students nearly lost their balance on the table. They were all trying to grab onto something as fires and explosions blew out from below. The more remote pair as was the boy's younger sister. The boy jerked around to find what was going on while the white-haired girl just stared at the debris in the street.

The quintet were merely having ice cream at a new store that opened up not so long ago. It was supposed to be a celebration to survive a week without special abilities they used to have. At once, they thought they were finally safe. But the white-haired girl was starting to see otherwise; observing the delivery truck herself, it looked too much of coincidence, too convenient to be called a mere accident.

"Wha-What's happening, Yuu-nii-chan!?" the younger sister called out.

The blonde girl was also screaming out.

"Calm down, Yusain!" Her apparent fan tried to calm her down, but even he was worried, as if he forgot something in a timely need like this.

The main boy was also trying to calm down her sister, but the white-haired one reacted differently. Snapping more into an alert phase, she turned back into the store.

"Nao-chan!" Yuu called out to her, but the white-haired girl reacted.

"I'll be fine. Wait here."

 _I thought we already finished with this,_ she thought simultaneously, preparing for what was bound to happen next.

But the next moment was different than she perceived. At least somewhat different.

A number of objects came up from outside. Several of them were small cylindrical units flying with two small rotors and a small gun at the bottom. The other not flying, but scaling up the wall were small four-legged drones with scythes by the sides. Several of the ground drones were crossing their scythes, giving them a menacing looking to whoever they were targeting, especially in front of the boy and his younger sister.

Nao could only cringe to what was happening. The situation was predictably worse as armed men in the form of black-suited agents and SWAT members, carrying handguns and assault rifles respectively. And these men didn't look like they were coming to arrest them; while the SWAT-like member who came out first was merely aiming, the black suited man was pulling the slide of his gun and looked more like he was going to fire.

The situation was dire for the target group. They were sandwiched and Nao knew it long before the others turned to see what was happening. If things were different, she would talk it out by asking what was going on, but the men didn't look like they were there to talk. As a last ditch effort, she raised herself in a martial arts stance and prepared to evade the upcoming shots.

And suddenly, it hit them without warning.

In a flash's notice, the black suited man caught a glimpse of something from behind. The white girl noticed the man being distracted, aiming his weapon left and away from the student. She was going to take a look around herself to see what was going on, but the next moments happened too quickly.

A figure came from rushing past Nao and the others. She looked like a young girl in a military uniform with guards to protect her arms and legs. It was hard to perceive, but Nao could see dark red energy trialling behind her, stunningly assuming to be a special ability. Nao shook that as she knew what happened to the special abilities as of now. What matter more was the battle ahead of them.

The military girl slammed the black suit into a wall, knocking the gun and him unconscious. Also witnessing the sudden appearance, the SWAT soldier reacted quickly and opened fire with his submachine gun. The dark red officer jumped to the side to evade the trail of fire, knocking a table down for cover against the bullets. When the soldier was done shooting, the officer jumped from above and dashed quickly against the SWAT soldier. In just a few seconds, she delivered multiple blows to his face and finished him with a jumping axe kick. Another armed man came into the room, another black suited one with a handgun, either there to accompany or see what was going on. The officer girl then pulled out a handgun and fired multiple shots at his torso and head.

The two girls still at the balcony were screaming out, even with the boy there to protect and comfort them. But instead of reacting to the gunshots, they were screaming at the ground robots, one of them jumping straight at Yusa. She and the other tightened when they heard sniper fire, which suddenly smashed apart the drone's remains to the side, saving Yuna and her fan from being sliced.

Nao girl turned to hear the sniper fire. For a moment, the drones were confused a little as one of the flying drones got taken out.

Yusa and Yuu's sister were still screaming out, even when things turned out easier for them. The officer responded as she dashed again to girls. For each one of them, to the other three's shock, the officer used dark red energy to knife strike them on the head, knocking both of them out cold.

"Yusain!" the fan shouted.

"Ayumi-chan!" Yuu repeated.

"Don't worry," the officer girl, Mio assured them. "I just got them to stop shouting for once. They'll be awake soon enough."

Yuu and the other boy weren't sure what to say. All of this was very sudden and even if they know who was attacking them, these seemed far too advanced for the people who were originally their enemies. But all they know for sure was that this dark redhead officer and whoever was assisting her with sniper fire were not their enemies.

Mio continued with her work as the drones all converged to her. To prepare for a quick fight, she put her gun away and reached into her backpack for a few handgun clips and knife. As a jumping drone tried to attack again, she took the knife with her right hand slashed through it was enchanting dark red energy. Putting the clips away with her left hand, she continued to slash through the other ground drones that were coming after her. When the flying drones aimed at her and the guys, Mio dashed to the side, pushing them both away like putting meat into kabobs. While the both guys laid on the floor, Mio landed an all fours before throwing a knife to destroy a flying drone. She then picked up her handgun and dashed left with the thought of avoiding collateral damage.

While the officer girl was busy with the the drones, Nao rush over to the boys still on the ground. Feeling their pulses, she knew that the two were still alive, just knocked unconscious. But while she knew one could easily be knocked out when struck to the head, there was something else to it as she observed the dark red energy used to do it.

Nao continued in her scrambled thoughts as she observed the officer redhead taking out the drones with a now silenced pistol.

 _This isn't right. All of the ability users should've been gone by now, she still should have them and...Wait, something's not right. Ability users never generated auras upon use. And it looks like she has several of them. Could she...be someone like Yuu? No...she can't be. Then what ability user is she?_ Nao then thought something wasn't right as also wondered. _Or...is she even an ability user at all?_

As Nao was distracted, Mio additionally noticed as just she was down to the last two flying drones. Two grappling hooks suddenly clung onto the roof of the balcony. Mio suddenly said something as she covered her left ear.

"Private, we got two grapplers. Take them!"

With that order, a gunshot rang out aimed for below the store. A gunman in civilian clothes was shot through the next as he fell down. His partner, also wearing a SWAT-like uniform, was confused. It was as if he didn't hear the previous sniper fire, assuming it to be just debris or leftover explosions. Nonetheless, as the last few drones were destroyed and the last human hostile looking for the shooter, he was taken out as well.

Nao watched stunningly as Mio put away her gun and watched around for any more attackers. She herself watched for the same reason, but it wasn't long for them both to find the area now safe.

Mio turned to the oblivious Nao.

"I apologize for this inconvenience."

But Nao still had questions. Normally, she would have her camera to help, but she didn't have it this point. All she could do was go to her usual serious self and shouted.

"Just what the hell is going on here!? Who are you, anyway!?"

The answered was far from welcoming as the dark redhead officer went straight to Nao. The officer handstruck the confused Nao nine times on the sides before raising the tenth one with the energy aura in front of her.

The instant Nao knew after the strike, everything went dark.

* * *

 _So yeah, everything went under a very sudden turn._

 _All I can tell you as that group that attacked the Hoshinoumi Student Council was people from my series, though they'll have some connections with Charlotte's bad guys as well._

 _Again, I'll explain more of my series' elements as we go along. That is if I ever get to it. (Since I made a fleshed out outline with the story being ten or eleven chapters long, it's likely.)_


End file.
